


A Tale Old As History Itself

by achievebois



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Modern Gods AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievebois/pseuds/achievebois
Summary: An endless void, filled of nothing but bitter winds and small glimpses of lightbut soon then, six gods were born from the first stars on one faithful night...





	A Tale Old As History Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on:
> 
> https://modernskyfactory.tumblr.com/post/169994860977/a-tale-old-as-history-itself

_An endless void, filled of nothing but bitter winds and small glimpses of light,_  
_but soon then, six gods were born from the first stars on one fateful night._  
_Left alone on an island of earth and a single oak tree,_  
_a new future began that they were able to foresee._

_Expanding their new found home, the age of First Creations arose,_  
_swiftly filling in a void of shadows below._  
_Technology evolved to greater feats of innovation,_  
_the six gods finding their own foundation._

_The Tired Farmer, the oldest of gods,_  
_found his home within the livestocks._  
_He nurtured the little chickens into a variety of elements,_  
_which came forth rare items for experiments._

_The Dragon Fuser, a gentle giant who looked over flora,_  
_developed an interest acquired through draconic aura._  
_Taming many into an ever growing army,_  
_to soon implement their ancient power for his armoury._

_The Dark King, filled with tragic desire,_  
_was more venomous as a viper._  
_With pure nuclear energy he wielded so easily,_  
_no man would compare to the god equally._

_The Blood Mage, with magic beyond all others,_  
_performed many spells of wonder._  
_Fuelled by the power of drops of red,_  
_filled man’s heart with dread._

_The Wild Warrior, a quick friend to all mythology,_  
_even though his nature was a contrasting oddity._  
_He was deemed as a vicious brute and delinquent rage,_  
_a man that would never be contained in a cage._

_The Solar Queen, radiating with the glow of a thousand year sun,_  
_who decided to have his own fun._  
_A beauty to behold, enchanting every being,_  
_his charm could never stop to be so hypnotising._

_Millennia passed, all seemed well on their island home,_  
_but they knew deep inside, they were all alone._  
_So together the six gods thought longing for a being to create,_  
_and once they found it, they know it would be fate._

_In their image, the first humans were born,_  
_and protection for them was sworn._  
_The island, now transformed into an entire world,_  
_the land of humans and gods now merged…_

 

**_To be continued_ **


End file.
